


Giggles and Petunia

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Giggles and Petunia

Giggles and Petunia both breathed a sigh of relief, almost in unison. The two girls had just finished a long day of running their lemonade stand. Now that the sun was going down, the two of them had decided to hang out at Giggles' house for a little while. Right now, they were both sitting on Giggles' bed in her cool bedroom, as the ceiling fan above rotated over their heads.

"So Giggles, now that we're done working for the day, what would you like to do?" Petunia asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Giggles replied.

Not long after she had said that, however, an idea occurred to her and her eyes widened. She looked over at Petunia, who was brushing something off of her arm.

"I wonder..." Giggles said to herself. Not long after that, a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Petunia?"

"Yeah?" Petunia immediately turned to look at Giggles.

"Can I ask you something?" Giggles wanted to know.

"Oh, sure," Petunia replied with a nod. She didn't know what Giggles was thinking about, but she trusted her.

"Um, are you... ticklish?"

"Yeah, why?" Petunia replied.

"Oh, nothing, really," said Giggles. "I'm just wondering."

"I understand," Petunia told her with a nod.

But what Giggles was really wondering was just how ticklish Petunia really was. When her skunk friend least expected it, Giggles reached down and touched the sole of Petunia's foot with her forefinger.

"H-hey!" Petunia cringed and giggled slightly. "G-Giggles! Why'd you do that?"

Instead of responding, however, Giggles moved her forefinger to Petunia's other foot and stroked it gently for a few seconds, causing Petunia to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" Petunia then pulled her foot away from Giggles, blushing slightly. "Please, don't..."

"Aw, come on, Petunia. Lighten up a little, will you?" Giggles asked. "I just wanna have some fun!" On the last word, she placed her forefinger on Petunia's side and started tickling her there.

"Hahahahahahahaha!! *gasp* S-stop it! Hahahahahaha!" Petunia laughed, twitching slightly as she did so.

But Giggles ignored her and continued to tickle up and down her side with her forefinger. After a few seconds, she switched to tickling her other side, which turned out to be just as ticklish.

"Hahahahahaha! You-- you don't understand!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Understand what? That you're ticklish?"

Petunia's response was more cute laughter, but Giggles decided that answered her question.

"Of course I understand, Petunia." She pulled her forefinger away from Petunia's sides to give her a break.

Petunia lay there, panting and trying to catch her breath. She hadn't been tickled that long, but she was a bit tired already. As she regained her breath, however, Petunia looked over at Giggles and smiled mischievously. Maybe Giggles was ticklish, too...? There was only one way to find out. Petunia reached her hand over to one side of Giggles' ribcage and started wiggling her fingers upon it, catching Giggles off-guard before sending her into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Yeah, how do you like that?" Petunia raised her other hand to Giggles' ribcage and started tickling her with both hands. Giggles was laughing uncontrollably, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Petunia to stop tickling her.

"I-- I'M SORRY!! H-HAVE MERCYYYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Despite her apology and begging - the latter of which was probably done playfully - Petunia continued tickling her for a few more seconds before she stopped. Giggles sat there, blushing and panting as she held her sides.

"Oh, Petunia..." she muttered to herself.

"How do you like that?" Petunia chuckled, assuming she had given Giggles what she deserved.

Sometime after Giggles had caught her breath, however, she looked back over at Petunia and placed her right hand on her belly. Before Petunia could react, Giggles started stroking Petunia's belly with all of the fingers on her hand.

"Hahahahahaha, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Petunia immediately started laughing again. A few seconds later, Giggles inserted her forefinger into Petunia' navel and continued tickling her, which didn't help. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Giggles removed her finger from her ticklee's belly button and giggled to herself in enjoyment. Petunia panted a few times, trying to catch her breath as she blushed.

"Hey, Petunia, where's your tickle spot?" Giggles wanted to know.

"I don't know..." Petunia responded. "I probably... don't have any..."

"Oh, come on, Petunia!" said Giggles. "We're all super ticklish somewhere..."

As Petunia caught her breath once more, she got an idea on how to get Giggles back for all of the tickling she'd done to her. She looked over at Giggles with a mischievous smile.

"There's got to be some part of your body that's really ticklish," Giggles mentioned.

But before she could think of somewhere else to tickle Petunia, the skunk held up a single forefinger and told her, "Hold that thought."

Not long after she'd said that, Petunia placed both of her hands on the soles of Giggles' feet - one hand on one sole, the other hand on the other sole - and began moving all of her fingers around as much as she could. Giggles gasped and blushed hard at first, but then started laughing and twitching uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She just couldn't take the sensation; it tickled far more than when she had, say, only one of her feet tickled.

After a few seconds, Petunia pulled her hands away from Giggles' feet, but then placed both of them on her belly and resumed tickling her. Giggles couldn't help but laugh even more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* P-PETUNIAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Yeah?" Petunia asked casually.

"ITTT TIIICKLESSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Giggles said through her laughter, although Petunia already knew that it did.

After about thirty seconds of tickling Giggles' belly, Petunia pulled her hands away from her to give her another break. Giggles was panting and blushing as tears leaked out of her eyes from how hard she'd been laughing.

"Thank... you..." Giggles managed to say.

"No problem." Petunia chuckled to herself once again, believing Giggles had finally gotten what she deserved.

However, Giggles was still interested in finding exactly where Petunia was most ticklish. After the pink chipmunk girl had caught her breath, she looked at Petunia one more time, seeing she wasn't paying attention. Giggles held her hand underneath Petunia's arm out of pure curiosity and stroked it a couple of times with her fingers.

"EEEEEK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" was how Petunia responded, along with her wiggling her body helplessly.

"Oh, so THAT'S where she's ticklish!" Giggles said to herself in satisfaction.

Before she could keep tickling, however, Petunia pulled her underarm away from Giggles, blushing hard as she resumed panting.

"Look, I'm sorry I tickled you so much," Petunia stated, "but did you HAVE to tickle me there?"

"Actually, Petunia, I'd like to apologize, too," said Giggles. "Aside from not knowing you were THAT ticklish there, I didn't know you were as ticklish as you are."

Petunia caught her breath and responded. "It's alright, Giggles. I guess I didn't really know how ticklish you are, either."

"That's okay, I understand," Giggles said with a smile. "I still had a lot of fun tickling you, and being tickled myself."

"You know?" Petunia smiled as well. "I enjoyed it, too."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime soon," Giggles replied, "but next time, let's go easier on each other."

"Good idea," said Petunia. "Hey, you wanna go downstairs and watch Tootie? I could have sworn a couple of episodes were going to be on around this time..."

"Oh, sure," said Giggles. "And you can watch it with me if you want."

"That's what I wanted to do."

With that, Giggles and Petunia got off of Giggles' bed, headed out of the bedroom and went downstairs to watch their favorite show together.


End file.
